


A Chance Meeting

by naughtynoodle056 (awkward_taco056)



Series: Girl Meets Princess [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Affection, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Chance Meetings, F/F, Fluff, Stuffing, i don't really know what to tag this so, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_taco056/pseuds/naughtynoodle056
Summary: Re-imagining Ilene a bit, this is a little AU where Ilene is just an ordinary gal and runs into Seraphina by luck. Seraphina invites her over for dinner as thanks.





	A Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Meal Fit For a Princess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956024) by [naughtynoodle056 (awkward_taco056)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_taco056/pseuds/naughtynoodle056). 



> As you may notice, this is similar to A Meal Fit For a Princess. That was intentional lmao

It was just another ordinary day for 18 year old Ilene Miller. A recent high school graduate, she wasn’t quite sure what to do with herself, how to manage things. The days were rather dull. She missed seeing her friends everyday. She wanted some excitement back in her life. A natural extrovert, she craved social interaction with someone her age.

It wasn’t that she couldn’t socialize well. Her social ease was as graceful as her looks. She was quite tall for her age, standing at about 5’9. She was on the slimmer side of average, with strong shoulders and slightly broad hips. She carried most of her weight in her thighs and rear end, though most of it was muscle. She also sported thick mahogany hair and a splash of freckles over her cheeks. With a friendly face, full lips, and long eyelashes, Ilene was hailed as a beauty to many. She used her looks, charming butch fashion, and stellar personality to delight many, but only intentionally laid it all out for girls. 

She had taken to going on long walks around her way. It was rather peaceful, as she loved seeing the city and the woods nearby. On this day, she decided to take a stroll down this wooded path, just to see the sights. She even went as far as taking her earbuds out to hear the birds chirp and the wind rustle the leaves. Something else was rustling in the trees, however. She looked up, confused. It sounded like some sort of animal, but way too big to be any squirrel. The trees were too tall and had too many leaves, however, so Ilene carried on.

She heard more rustling however, and a loud crack. She looked up and was horrified to see a girl tumbling to the ground. Thinking on her feet, Ilene jumped out and caught her. Surprisingly enough, Ilene didn't hit the ground. (All those years of recreational sports must have finally paid off.)

“Whoa, must have used the wrong branch” the girl said, sounding a bit embarrassed. “Thank you for saving me!” 

“It’s no big deal” Ilene realized she was still holding the other girl bridal style and quickly let her down. The girl was in a yellow halter top, a matching flowy skirt, and had on no shoes. What a strange kid. She avoided eye contact and had weird markings on her cheeks. They looked like painted on hearts, but the paint job was so good that it still looked like her skin. “Who are you?”

“Oh! I'm Seraphina” she bowed a little, which confused Ilene even more. “What's your name?”

“I'm Ilene” she said, tipping her hat at her. Surely this girl couldn't be more than 13. She was rather short, and her face looked very young. 

“Hey kid, how old are you?”

“I'm 18”

Ilene's eyebrows shot up “What?”

“Y-yeah I just look young for my age…” she wrung her hands for a moment, nervous.

 

The girl was actually really pretty, with milk chocolate skin and almond shaped eyes. She also had a cute button nose and a dorky smile. All of a sudden, Seraphina blurted out “Please, allow me to treat you to dinner, as a thank you”

Ilene thought for a moment, then smiled. “It’d be my pleasure, dude. So, where’s your house at? Is it in like, the next block over or…?”

“No, I live in a castle” Seraphina said,taking out a strange object. It looked like a wand.

Ilene started giggling. “Yeah, okay, and I--” she was shocked to watch Seraphina hold out the wand and open up a portal.

“Follow me”

Ilene stepped in and was shocked to find herself in a massive room. It was pastel yellow, with high ceilings and a giant canopy bed. There was soft music playing, and it smelled really good in there, like jasmine.

“Wow…”

“Ah I hope it’s okay”, she said, blushing. She poofed up a small table with light helpings of Chinese food. Seraphina wanted to do nothing more than poof up a giant table of food and encourage Ilene to eat until she couldn’t fit another bite, but decided to hold off. Ilene was just a human, and she probably already felt like she’d just been flung into a fairy tale. She really didn’t want Ilene thinking she was an evil princess plotting to eat her or something. They both sat seiza-style on the floor, opposite from each other.

Ilene, meanwhile, was thankful Seraphina had started off with smaller portions. She was totally oblivious to how things worked here, and the cute (albeit stange) little princess was right across from her. She couldn't just stuff her face in front of her! That'd be totally unsophisticated, and probably a little gross.

It was quiet for a moment as they ate, until Ilene asked “So, what’s a princess like you doing on Earth?”

Sera looked up shyly. “Oh, um, I really like the sights here.” Her voice was soft, but also passionate. “There’s so many beautiful sights to see…”

They both exchanged stories until both had finished eating. Seraphina focused on Ilene for a moment, looking into her dark green eyes. She immediately felt a pang of anxiety and a wave of uneasiness and...something else. Dissatisfaction. Ilene was still hungry but didn’t want to seem rude. Oh, how cute.

Meanwhile, Ilene felt, just that. As her and Seraphina’s eyes met, the thought “Man I’m still hungry but I don’t wanna seem like a pig” flashed through her mind like lightning.

“Would you like some more?” Seraphina asked softly.

Thank God. “Yes, please” 

Excellent. Now Seraphina could go a little bigger. She poofed away the remains of the prior meal and poofed up what she thought was an appropriate amount of food. It was not.

Ilene’s eyes widened at the sight. This looked like it could satisfy two people, maybe more. Seraphina winced a bit as she saw the final amount.

In front of her sat a personal sized pizza, two chicken patties, fries, and a giant cookie for dessert.

“I wasn’t sure what you wanted, so I went with a small variety”. As Seraphina was about to address the quantity of the food there, a dinky alarm clock went off.

“Oh jeez, um, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go tend to my pets” she said, springing to her feet and hurrying out of the room. After she was a distance away, she felt Ilene’s tension immediately drop, and relief wash over her. Good. She didn't actually want to leave, but Ilene would never eat her fill unless she did.

Back in the room, Ilene eyed all of the food in front of her. It all looked… incredible, and with no reason to be embarrassed, Ilene picked up a slice of pizza and took a big bite. It was so heavenly she couldn’t hold back a moan. She then picked up a chicken patty and took another large bite. The breading was crispy and the chicken was moist and seasoned to perfection. Another soft moan escaped as she stuffed fries in her mouth. She removed her suspenders from her shoulders as she finished off a patty and half her pizza. She gulped down a chocolate milkshake that Seraphina had left for her. She absentmindedly rubbed her stomach as she shoveled more fries into her mouth. By the time she was polishing off the rest of her second patty, she was feeling rather full. Her belly, which was usually flat, poked out in front of her, gurgling unhappily and noticeable under her button down. She eyed the cookie in front of her. She was already so bloated, but… a bite couldn’t hurt, right? And besides, she wasn’t one to waste things. With one hand resting on her stomach, she reached for it and took a bite. It was soft, warm, and melted in her mouth. Ilene couldn’t resist. She slowly ate the cookie, whimpering between chews. When she was done, she groaned. She’d overdone it, big time. 

“Shit, maybe I shouldn’t have eaten that all…” she mumbled to herself, running a hand over her bloated belly. She hiccuped and the button rocketed off of her pants. Her tummy pushed the zipper down itself. Her cheeks flushed as she stifled a belch and undid the buttons on her shirt, which were close to straining, revealing a skimpy white tank top underneath. A little flustered, Ilene wiped her face and rubbed her stomach lethargically.

At the same time, Seraphina was making her way back to her room. It’d been some time, Ilene had probably left her the rest. There was bound to be leftovers, there just had to be. She strolled in and casually asked “So, how was your meal?”

Ilene jumped a little and Seraphina looked bewildered. There was absolutely nothing left! Ilene had finished it all! She stared at the teen, who was stuck on the floor and furiously wiping crumbs off of herself.

“Y...you finished?” was all Seraphina could muster. Ilene hiccuped again and said softly “Well, uh, y’see, the thing is…”

Her eyes accidentally met Seraphina’s. They were… inquisitive. Gentle.

“I… I’m sorry, I was really hungry…” she couldn’t hide the embarrassment in her voice. “I should have saved you some, I'm.. I'm so stuffed, but it all tasted so good…” She blushed at how far her belly under her shirt must have been sticking out. She felt huge.

The shorted princess nodded. “It’s okay, I understand. If we’re being honest, I believe Shemomedjamo is quite a strong complement!”

Ilene raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

“That means eating past the point of being full solely because the food was really good”

Ilene gave an awkward chuckle and said “In that case, I must be flattering you quite dearly.” Her stomach chose to gurgle unhappily in that moment, and she winced. 

“Oh no, you have a stomachache, don’t you?”

“Heh, just a little...:”

Seraphina pointed her wand at ilene, removed her sneakers, and floated her onto the bed. Ilene layed on her back, propped up by some pillows and her hand rested on her belly. Her face flushed more as she thought of how silly she must have looked all bloated and with her clothes not fitting properly.

“I think I know how to help you” Seraphina said after fully assessing Ilene. “But first, are you comfortable with physical affection?”

“Yeah, that's cool” Ilene said without hesitation. It was probably really weird since this was their first time meeting, but this whole thing was weird, may as well go with the flow.

Taking a deep breath, Seraphina laid a small hand on Ilene’s belly and rubbed it slowly. She had never touched someone else like this before, and it was even better than she ever imagined. Ilene was very warm to the touch,her stomach taut and firm. Even her belly button looked like it was a bit stretched out. She rubbed her belly with firm but gentle circles. 

Ilene mumbled “that feels so good,,,” She was packed to the brim with food, but the gentle touch of Seraphina made the ache a little better.

Feeling a bit more confident, Seraphina switched to both hands, exploring all of her pale skin. There was something so… irresistible about this, about her. Seraphina lost herself in her thoughts, wondering how she had gotten so lucky. After a while of rubbing, Ilene was stunned to feel Seraphina gently kiss her belly, then all the pain melt away.

“Whoa…” Ilene was amazed, but soon felt very sleepy. She had more questions, but instead was lulled into a deep sleep. It took Sera a while to realize Ilene had fallen asleep. She sat there for a while, just staring at the other, hand still rubbing her distended middle. Seraphina had a very good feeling that she was going to get to do this many many times.


End file.
